Piezoelectric sounders are used in personal alert safety systems such as on fire fighter gear. Such sounders may be used in explosive environments, so it is important to separate the high voltage of the sounder electronics from that environment.
Prior art sounders have attempted to solve the problem by increasing the thickness of the potting material that seals the sounder electronics from the environment. However, as potting material thickness increases, sounder performance diminishes if the piezoelectric material cannot vibrate effectively.
A need therefore exists for a sounder assembly that more effectively separates the high voltage of the sounder electronics from the potentially explosive environment. The present invention addresses that need.